


Once Upon a Race

by DarligUlv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Greyhound AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarligUlv/pseuds/DarligUlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where almost everyone is a greyhound.<br/>Show Names and Relationships<br/>Emma - Swan Song<br/>Regina - Lethal Queen<br/>Henry - Emma's handler<br/>Mr. Gold - Regina's handler<br/>Mary Margaret - Emma's owner<br/>Cora - Regina's owner<br/>Killian - Pirate Prince<br/>Peter Pan - The Shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Race

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about racing greyhounds, so I just mixed what I know about horse racing with dog shows...And that’s not much, so...Yup.

“Wake up, Emma, we’re here!” 

Anticipation and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. If it weren’t for her handler, Henry soothing her into slumber, she would have stayed up all night and during the drive to the track. It’s not as though she was nervous about the race. No. Emma was never nervous. It just wasn’t in her genetic code. It was the other dogs that made her...Jittery. And one dog in particular, always kept her on edge. But not in a bad way. Regina was...Well...She was Regina. She was a force to be reckoned with and so was her handler...Mr.Gold. Whenever Henry brought Emma for a race, he tried his hardest to avoid Mr. Gold but the man always ended up finding and cornering them. Of course, Emma hated to see and smell the fear on Henry, but she loved any chance at interaction she got with Regina. She didn’t get to see her much after all. Unlike Emma’s owner, Mary Margaret, Regina’s owner, Cora sent her out for races and kept a proverbial chain around the red greyhound. As her handler, Mr. Gold didn’t seem to care much about what Regina did, as long as she won her races and got back into the trailer before midnight, but despite his lenience he was still a creep. 

“Ah, Henry! What a surprise.” A disgustingly syrupy sweet voice murmured. Well, speak of the Devil and he shall--

“Emma, good morning. You’re looking...Scruffy. Which is quite odd considering, we’re greyhounds and we don’t have long fur. Doesn’t that glorified toddler of yours groom you?” Regina sneered, revealing herself from behind Mr. Gold. Despite the insult and the snark, Emma couldn’t help wagging her tail. 

“Hey, Reggie!” She said in lieu of greeting and Regina cringed. 

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times! Do not call me--

“Yeah, yeah, so how’s hell’s number one kennel ft. the world’s creepiest handler known to dogkind?” Emma interrupted. Regina tried to scoff but her disregard soon turned to a guffaw. 

“We can’t all have the world’s cuddliest handler and sickeningly sweet kennels.” She grumbled, and Emma knocked into her playfully. She relished in the fact that two years ago, Regina would have tried to rip off her ears for that, but now she returned the sentiment. But Regina’s statement dampened her mood.

“If you accepted my offer you could.” The tan greyhound muttered.

Regina huffed out a sigh. “Oh please tell me we aren’t going to have this conversation again. It’s not that simple, Emma. I can’t just leave. Or I could leave and Cora will raise hell and accuse your owner of stealing me.” 

“Well--

Just as Emma was about to suggest what she thought was a pretty solid plan, the intercom came on to announce the start of the events. 

“Sprinters to the inner track, lopers to the outer.” The voice crackled and Regina gave Emma an encouraging lick. “Good luck. I’ll see you after I win.” She said haughtily and strode after her handler. 

Henry clipped the leash to Emma’s collar and led her to the outer ring, where the competition was waiting. Emma recognized a few faces, but due to the nature of the sport, there were more new ones than old. 

“Swan Song!” A blue greyhound, called out approaching her with his tail wagging. 

“Just call me Emma, Killian. Only the humans call us by our show names.” She sighed, but greeted him anyway. The male grinned and they engaged in a brief play session that was watched intently by the other hounds. It was rare for competitors to calmly interact for longer than five minutes and not try to kill each other immediately. 

“Calling you Emma, takes away from the mystery and the thrill!” He whined. 

“You’re such a major dork.” Emma deadpanned, and drifted off to the side, so she could catch a glimpse at the sprinter race. It hadn’t started yet so she could get an eyeful of Regina’s glorious pose and said hound’s competitors glaring at her. Regina was the only original hound from the past 4 years, since her owner kept her in such ‘prime condition’. Anytime she raced, she beat everyone and some of her competitors--well most of them--were a little sore on that matter. 

“Ogling your lady love again?” Killian snickered from beside her and Emma snapped at him. The stupid hound didn’t flinch. He knew she would never lay a claw on him and he took advantage of that, the smug fuck. 

“I’m not ‘ogling’ her.” Emma grunted.

“You're staring at her, you're drooling--

“We’re dogs, we’re always drooling.” Emma snapped and Killian shot her a shit eating grin and pranced away. 

The sprinters always ran before the lopers since their race usually spanned less than five minutes if no foul play halted the event and no one fell. Emma watched as the handlers led their dogs to the starting gates, and the flag waver double checking the lure to make sure nobody tampered with it. All the humans cleared the court and there was a moment of complete silence and stillness, before the gates lifted and the hounds dashed after the electronic lure traversing the course on it’s rail. 

Emma flicked her ears in the direction of the announcer, to hear his play by play commentary. “The sprinter's race started out with a bang! Literally! Daze, a more comical addition to the races than competition, actually disqualified himself when he got a little too excited and ran headfirst into the starting gate. But he’s not the only slip up today! As is tradition, some of the more inexperienced hounds came out to sharply, slipped and had to be carried off the course by their owners. And as is the tradition of the last four years, Lethal Queen is at the head of the pack. Folks if this were a real rabbit, that sleek black hound would tear it to--Woah! Looks like age has gotten to Lethal Queen, holder of the sprinters title for four years! Yes, folks, Lethal Queen is down for the count and it looks like her handler...Is turning his back!” 

Emma’s eyes widened, and if it weren’t for Henry grabbing her collar, she would have vaulted over the fence to get to Regina, who was groaning in pain. Her right front paw was twisted at an odd angle and just as the announcer had said, Mr. Gold was leaving her behind with a shake of his head. 

“Hold on girl, stay. Stay Emma.” Henry commanded, before hopping over the fence himself and going to retrieve Regina. If he hadn’t the race property staff would have and the outcome wouldn’t have been pretty. Abandoned race dogs who were injured didn’t fetch a high price on the market and were usually ditched on the side of the road or worse. Thankfully though, if other owners wanted to give the injured dog a second chance, they were free to do so if the dog’s handler didn’t retrieve the dog at the point of injury. Emma was filled with a mixture of happiness and apprehension, but wasn’t allowed to wallow in her emotions for long. 

“Lopers to the gate!” The announcer called, and Emma cast a longing look back at where Henry was cradling Regina in his arms, before entering her respective gate. She heard the judges muttering about taking points off of her performance because she wasn’t led by a handler, but she payed them no mind. Her thoughts were on Regina. Was she okay? Was she coming home with them? Would Mary Margaret still want her?

“And a great start for all the hounds except for...Swan Song, who has yet to exit her gate! Looks like the myth is kind of right folks! You can’t teach an old dog new tricks because they forgot them all! Moving on, looks like newcomer, The Shadow is in the lead, moving at a steady pace with about four feet between him and senior racer, Pirate Prince! Little--What in the world is that racket? Hey-o Folks! Looks like Lethal Queen is on her feet again, and seems to be barking up a storm at Swan Song, who is still stuck in the gate!” 

The sound of Regina’s show name, spurred her into action and Emma whipped her head around to stare through the bars at Regina who was leaning against Henry on the sidelines. Her injured foot was wrapped in an absolutely hideous lime green cast that Emma knew Regina probably loathed. 

“Move Emma! MOVE!” Regina bellowed, tail wagging behind her. 

Her heart bursting with relief, Emma burst out of the gate, her paws a blur in front of her. She managed to overtake four dogs before the race ended. 

“The Shadow takes first place, Pirate Prince in second and in a surprising twist, Swan Song wins third!” 

After the race, Emma made a beeline towards Regina and immediately after that she got disqualified from the race for so many points being taken off of her performance--and because she may have knocked a judge over in her haste to get to Regina’s side. 

“Third place and a disqualification, wow. Looks like I won’t be the only grave disappointment today.” Regina sniffed, limping along beside the tan hound. Emma nuzzled the other hounds cheek. 

“No one’s going to be a disappointment, Mary Margaret will understand. She agreed to take you in didn’t she?” Emma replied, as she entered her boarding kennel. The kennel was pretty large considering her size, so she made room for Regina but before the red hound could follow, Henry gently picked her up and carried her to the passenger seat. Emma whined in annoyance and Henry chuckled. 

“Sorry, Emma. This old girl can’t jostle back there with you.” Regina growled lowly at being called old, but Henry eased her irritation by giving her a treat. Emma moved forward quickly expecting her treat next, but Henry flicked her lightly on the nose. “Hey now! Look at your nerve after that awful performance. No treats for you, I am very disappointed.” Her handler said sternly, wagging his finger at her. 

Regina burst into laughter, “What was that you were saying earlier, Emma?”

“Shudup.”


End file.
